Kunino-sagiri
Kunino-sagiri (クニノサギリ, Kuninosagiri) is an enemy in Persona 4. A Shadow found within the Midnight Channel, it believes that it is saving people by keeping them inside the television. History Kuninosagiri-no-kami is the Japanese goddess of fog. Appearances *''Persona 4: Boss *Persona 4 Manga: Boss *Persona 4 Golden: Boss *Persona 4 The Animation: Boss Profile *'Music': A New World Fool Kunino-sagiri is a result of many Shadows merging with Taro Namatame, the initial suspect of the murders and kidnappings in Inaba. When Namatame kidnapped Nanako Dojima and fled into the television, he was desperate to achieve his goal of saving the girl. This caused him to be possessed by his own Shadow, which strongly believed that it was the "Savior" of mankind. When Kunino-sagiri emerged in the dungeon Heaven, it appeared as a black humanoid vaguely wearing a long white shirt printed with the symbols of "love" and "peace". Its elongated head had a rotating ring clamped on its forehead, all carrying the symbol of peace. It also has two small, red wings on its back and an antenna on its head. In the cut scene as it falls from the sky after the shadows have taken Namatame over, church bells can be heard in the background. ''Persona 4 Golden reveals in the Hollow Forest that Kunino-sagiri is not Namatame's shadow, but another aspect of Izanami like Ameno-sagiri. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In Episode 22, after Kunino-sagiri appears, instead of taking control of the members, he takes control of Yu and uses him to hurt Yu's friends. Nanako shortly regained consciousness, and upon hearing her words, Yu managed to regain control and break free. Kunino-sagiri then takes control of all the members to attack Yu (except for Rise since she does not have a combat type Persona). Symbolism Although Kunino-Sagiri appears as an unspecified arcana (if any), he can represent the reversed Justice arcana. The reversed Justice is essentially injustice; a wrong perception of what is righteous and wrong. Clearly Namatame thought what he was doing was right, and thus developed a messiah complex believing his actions were heroic and righteous, rather than actually putting the people he "saved" in mortal danger. He shows a little resemblance to the figure of the Christian Jesus, who people refer to as "The Savior". Stats ''Persona 4'' Strategy Attack Pattern At first, Kunino-sagiri will use high-damaging elemental attacks. When Makarakarn is cast, he will first drain 100SP from a random target and then dispel all -karn buffs. Once a third of his health has been lost, he will start using Quad Coverage and following up with whatever element has been powered up without breaking his pattern. After his health has been reduced by two thirds, he will start using the Control technique which he uses to control one or all of the characters which will attack the protagonist. Once he has about 1000 HP left, he will start to use Unerring Justice, and he will use it over and over again until he either kills the protagonist, or until he himself is killed. Tips The player only needs to level enough so that all of the party members can survive Unerring Justice, so it can be a little under level 60. It is recommended that the player have at least one healer and as much Makarakarn casters as possible. Daisoujou can fill both roles as well as a properly fused Mara. Naoto, if used, should retain her Makarakarn. If the player can secure a Persona that can resist/null all of the party's attack attributes, it will make surviving against controlled party members that much easier. Having a multitude of potent SP items will make the fight a lot more consistent in the player's favor. One party member should cast Makarakarn every single round to have Kunino-sagiri waste every single turn in his first phase. The others should constantly be using Power Charge/Magic Charge and pummeling Kunino-sagiri with skills. When he is in his second phase where he activates Quad Coverage, he will no longer dispel barriers and will follow through with elemental spells regardless so it is recommended that the player quickly cover all party members with magic reflect either by Makarakarn or Magic Mirrors. This will result in four attacks will repelling back at him for 3 times the damage, since Quad Converge will greatly strengthen whatever random element he will later use. If the player can predict when he will use Quad Converge (which is at 1/3 depletion), the player can save a Makarakarn item but use the ability twice. On his third phase, the player should restart an offense while having constant HP maintenance. Battle Quotes *''"I'm ... I'm going to save her! Don't interfere!"'' **'Naoto': "How solid is his grasp on reality?" *"Save her ... I'm going to save her!"'' *''"Don't ... don't get in my way!"'' *''"I ... I!"'' *''"I'm ... going to save..."'' *''"What's ... what's wrong with saving them?!"'' *''"You ... you won't understand!"'' *''"Why ... why are you getting ... in my way?!"'' *''"You're ... you're in my way! Go away!"'' *''"You're ... you're ... you're all..."'' *''"N-n-not yet! I'm not done yet!"'' *''"Dammit!"'' *''"I won't let you get in the way!"'' *''"Help ... help me do this!"'' *''"You ... you too!"'' *''"I'll ... I'll make you disappear!"'' *''"T-Take this!"'' *''"Argh! Argh!"'' (unused death quote) *''"I ... I'm!"'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology